In The World Below
by lilc12354
Summary: Samus wakes up not knowing where she is and how she got there. The only thing she knows that it's an demon infested death hole. She teams up with a blonde swordsman, an angel who can see invisible demons, and a brown headed girl who can heal the team. But somethings seems really off... ( discontinued for a bit)
1. No Memory

"Hello? Are you still alive in there?" My blue eyes fluttered opened from a searing pain in my leg I looked down towards it and saw blood, then I looked back up.

A blonde guy wearing a green hat and tunic stared down at me. "Yes! I'm not the only living soul down here."

"What do you mean by 'Living soul'?" He stared at me for a second then kept explaining.

"Demons, this is a underground demon hole. We were dropped off at the entrance. There were four of us. But the two little kids ran off. I was going to go but I decided to stay and help you. Name's Link, you are?" Link asked.

"Samus. You said there were two kids?"

"The brown headed girl went left while the brown headed boy went right. It's only best to go after them." Hee held out his hand and I took it, letting my self be lifted form the ground. "I'll go for the girl, you got the boy." Link quickly turned his back and ran.

Okay, go right and find the boy. He could be miles away for all I know. My main quest though is finding out how I got here. Hopefully the boy knows something. I need all the information I can get.

I sped walked so I wouldn't reopen the already oozing wound. Occasionally jumping over rocks and little puddles of lava. Which made it way worse. It all seem to melt away after I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Get down, they're here." He pulled me down so we had a shield made of a large rock.

"There's nothing here!" I quietly yelled. He shook his messy brown locks.

"I forgot, your human. You can't see them."

"Wait you're not human?" I somewhat crawled back a little.

"Did you notice what I'm wearing?" He gestured to his partially dirty white tunic, Brown sandals, and white jacket. "I'm an angel." He removed his jacket and two small wings spread from his back.

"What's your name." I said a little too loud.

"Pit. I know who you are, Samus. And don't speak too loud. They're everywhere." He pointed behind me. "Here, shoot behind you. I know you can't see it but I can. It camouflaged itself." He handed me a gun that looked oddly familiar.

I turned ever so slowly, shaking a little bit. It's like the gun became possessed. It shot a bullet at thin air, eventually hitting a figure. It's magic wore off, revealing a hideous worm like demon.

I heard Pit grunt as he threw what looks like a Molotov cocktail. Sending the demon in flames.

"How'd you get that?" That's when I noticed a brown bag around his shoulder.

"When i woke I found I had a bag with some explosives in them. I have one smoke bomb and one Molotov cocktail left." Pit put back on his jacket. "That things been following me this whole time. Probably since I'm an angel."

"Is there any more?" I watched him turn his head all directions.

"Coast is clear. Huh? You're bleeding!" He pointed at the blood surrounding my leg.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt at all." I lied earning a confused look from Pit.

Pit and I slowly raised ourselves from the ground. I'm pretty sure Link if further ahead, I can be wrong.

"Your friend Link Is waiting for you a little ways ahead. Yes I can read souls." Pit merely smiled going in front of me in the process. "I'll tell you if there's a demon ahead. So you can kill them."

"You have a messed up mind, for an angel." Pit laughed.

We walked, dodging anything that could hurt us. Then I heard a gasp from Pit."Demon right there." He grabbed my hand that had the gun in it and pointed it towards the invisible demon.

My finger pulled the trigger, once again destroying it's disguise. It was different from the first, it wasn't like a giant worm. More like a mix between a bat and a panther. Close enough.

"Shoot the wings!" Pit yelled over the screeching of the monster.

"Hiya!" Link jumped in the air with his sword in hand. Bringing down his sword in the demons heart. "I got surprised jumped from one of these. They have camouflage. Should've known. You must be Pit. I'm..."

"Link I know. To me those monsters aren't invisible. Since I'm not human like you are." Link looked dumbfounded.

"You must be an angel then. Or nephilim." A brown headed girl walked out from behind a rock. Blood and dirt stained her dress and hair. "Oh and I'm Zelda."

"Angel. Should we lost of the abilities we have so that we now what we can all do?" Pit started to twiddle his thumbs.

"Okay, well I know how to do first aid or heal, I can craft, and I'm okay with a bow." Zelda replied.

"I can swing swords, throw bombs, shoot arrows, block things, and I can somewhat craft." Link said.

"I have a pretty good throwing arm, I can read souls, see invisible demons, shoot a bow, and I can craft which seems to be the biggest one with shooting a bow. Samus?" They all turned their attention to me.

"Uh.. shooting guns, craft, I guess running, and I'll think about it some more later."

**I did give Pit some new abilities so don't hate me for that. And yes he's a little boy. I'm basing Zelda off of what she looks like in brawl so she doesn't have blond hair and she is a little girl. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions PM me.**


	2. Kill It

Together as a group we set out to find shelter, food, and some ammo for me. Cause Link has plenty of arrows. We also need to find out how we got here. No one knows.

"It's way too quiet, Pit you see anything?" Link looked at Pit with a worried expression.

"Nothing. Man, that is weird." Even Pit admitted that it was weird. "There's a stream of souls ahead. Without bodies." We're not going that way.

That's until we turned around and Pit screamed. Great they're all around us. He grabbed his last Molotov cocktail and threw it as hard as he could.

It set off a chain reaction. It hit those worm demons. They toppled over the bat ones. Sending them all on fire. Except the huge one, that shot acid.

"Pit! Take Zelda to the closet shelter. Make sure it's well hidden." Link yelled. Pit took hold of Zelda's hand. He scanned the area and ran towards whatever he found. "How are we going to do this?"

"Ever heard of aiming for the target?" I laughed. Link gave me an annoyed look.

(Pit's POV.)

They're everywhere. Were all the beat hiding spots are, there's a demon. I'm thankful Zelda can't see them since our last encounter, she's been shaking really bad.

"I heard you gasp. Is there one?" Zelda poked her head out me.

"Yes..." I could feel her nervousness. "Here."

I let go of Zelda so I could jumped on top the worms head, knocking it unconscious. It won't be like that for long.

Zelda rushed over with a rock as protection. "Is it like, dead?" She's way too innocent.

"Nope. Not yet." All the color in her face was gone.

"Kill it!"

"With what?"

"Here." She placed a small silver dagger in my hand. "Kill it." Maybe not as innocent as I thought. "Make sure it's in the heart. I don't want that thing popping out of nowhere." A little too bossy.

I jumped down from its head, landing in front of its face. Demons don't have hearts, go for the eye.

"Zelda, demons demons don't have hearts. The eye is similar to it." While I was saying that. I stabbed the closed eye gaining a roar from the worm. Spraying green blood everywhere.

"Gross." Zelda muttered. My stomach growled sending waves of shock to her. "What was that? Demon!?"

"No, my stomach." I rubbed my growling stomach.

"I never thought angels had to eat. Anyway, here." Zelda reached into her bag grabbing a granola bar. "Is this enough?"

"Plenty." She grew the bar into grasp. "I'll eat it once we're reunited and safe. Like I wanna throw this back up at a demon."

(Samus POV)

"Poke it." Link demanded

"Why would I poke it?" I replied.

"To see if it's dead. Duh."

"Shouldn't we look for the kids." I stared annoyed at him.

"Yeah. Great plan."

We turned to our left and started to walk. Whispers enter my ears that I couldn't make out. Link held up his hand and we stopped.

"Should we go?" Wait... is that Zelda?

"No, they're right there." Pit's hand rose above the rock pointing at us. "Did you forget I could read souls?"

"I've known you for an hour. Of course I will!" Her body skipped out followed by Pit. "Did you kill it?" She looks innocent but she isn't.

Link nodded yes and they ran over to us. Woah, there's specks of green blood on them.

"Dis you kill a demon?" I asked.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

**Sorry once again for the shortness. I've been really stressed lately. I know excuses.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**


	3. A Little Weird Don't You Think?

"That's a little weird. Don't you think?" Pit pondered out loud.

"A place of shelter with possible supplies in it. Located in the middle of a demon infested hole. No." Link whispered to himself.

"Also I can see a demon in there. So yeah I refuse to go in there." Pit added to the creepy vipe. Wanna know what? You only live once!

I stomped in front of the trio of people and started to give an inspirational speech. "You may see a demon in there. That doesn't mean we can't kill it! So, stop backing out and just do it!" Zelda gave me a confused look. "Let's just go inside and kill the thing." Zelda seemed to understand it more. "Pit make sure you take Zelda to a safe place." Pit nodded.

Link drew his sword as opened the .the abandoned house. Pit grabbed my hand and pointed it towards the monster. Here goes nothing. I pulled out my gun and shot a single bullet.

(Pit's POV)

I quickly snatched up Zelda's hand in mine. She kinda dragged me when she saw the demon.

"Zelda! There!" I took control again and leaded us under a desk.

"Will we be safe here?" Zelda asked right as I saw a snake demon.

I grabbed the silver dagger from my bag. Which caught the creatures attention.

"I'll take that as something's here." I put a finger to my lips and she shut her mouth.

I grabbed the thing by its throat. Slicing its tail off by accident. Making Zelda squeal. But it quickly grew it back. I aimed and brought the blade down on his face. Letting Its now limp body hit the floor.

"Disgusting!" Zelda whispered. I shrugged my shoulders.

The noises from what seems to be the kitchen stopped. So I crawled out and took Zelda with me. Oh, I guess we don't have them. They're coming to us!

"You two okay?" Seamus placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine. I don't know about her." Zelda had a look between awesome and gross.

"I'm okay... Will that thing be resurrected?"

"No." She gave a sigh of relief. "Also where's Link?" I asked.

Link ran in huffing and puffing. Man, isn't he out of shape! Well he was probably upstairs running to find us. I can't blame him.

(Zelda's POV)

Total pandemonium. Pit's seeing demons outside the house, Link's rejecting the idea, Samus is asking where they are. It all involves yelling!

"Shut it!" They all turned and stared at me like I was crazy. "Pit where are they?" I asked polity.

His shaking hands open the windows and pointed to one simple spot. A giant hoard.

"There's six of them." His voice seemed cracked. Like mine will be in a few moments. "Best course of action would be to attack head on. Three are bat things, and the others look like pigs."

Great a new species. If it looks like a pig then It won't be that hard to beat. Right?

"Great Palutena! One of the pigs exploded! You should see them now." Pit waved us towards him.

I skipped over to the window. Some of that demons blood was splattered on the others, little things of flesh also. I think I'm going to be sick.

Samus loaded her gun and shot a pig again. Getting another explosion to happen. Gross. She smiled in her victory.

"At least I killed one with one shot." Her happiness died down.

"I've killed a worm with a dagger." Pit said slowly

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me. **

**Hoped you like this chapter!**


	4. My Only Weapon

(Zelda's POV)

"You have to be kidding me!" Samus yelled as she was being dragged by a tentacle demon. Squid demon!

Link of course ran after the demon, Samus as you could tell was screaming curse words, Pit got his dagger ready and grabbed my hand, and I took control so I could run to find some shelter.

"Woah! Zelda... don't run around like a crazy person. It attracts attention." Pit whispered. "Stop! Demon!" This time he was way louder.

(Samus POV)

Being dragged away sucks. Espically by a huge demon thingy. That has acid and blood ooze from it's body or dead flesh. Gross I know. Getting that disgusting combination of fluids on you is worst.

"Aren't you out of breath!?" I yelled towards the blond swordsman, who was jumping and running at this demon thing.

"Not yet. Probably in a minute. You're screwed then." Link continued to hack at the demon. "Then you can have that montage of life experiences."

"Ha, if I remember any." I earned a laugh from Link "Can you please hurry it up. There's blood and goop dripping onto me."

"Poor thing... what do you want? A band aid."

(Pit's POV)

"C'mon. You're going to be fine. It's just a scratch." Zelda tried to calm me down.

"That could get infected. You saw that thing. At least I hope you did..." I messed with the bandage on my elbow. "Or were you too scared."

"I helped you stab it" she whined.

"Cat fighting it." Why do I always get death stares.

Everything we just said jolted away as a ear splitting roar and screams came around us. Zelda clutched my good arm.

"Demon alright. The scream was possibly Samus... could be Link. Could you please let my good arm?" Zelda understood and let go. "I'm going to help them." But as I was walking out, I was blocked.

"They got this. They're killers."

"They can't see everything." I lightly pushed her out the way leaving her behind the rock.

On my way where Samus was dragged I noticed that there was one large pool of blood. I hope they're okay.

"Hey Pit! Could you like... help?" Samus shouted from who knows where. "I will kill you of you don't. With my bodyless soul." Samus quickly added.

(Back to Samus)

"You're not even trying!" I watched Pit jump roping the demons tentacles.

"Hey! You're not even trying to get free. I wouldn't be talkin... AUGHHH!" Pit messed up and fell on his face. "The fight is on!" He quickly jumped up. His face red with anger.

"Nice catchphrase, kid." Link brushed dust off him.

"Thanks I've been working on it since I woke up... in this death hole." Pit rolled his eyes.

"Could you please stop lollygagging and help me get out." Spoke too soon.

"Pistol?" Pit raised a eyebrow.

Crap, I totally forgot that, and it's my only weapon! Pit noticed my realization and ran down the trail I left while being dragged.

"Think Fast!" To my surprise Zelda yelled that.

She threw it into my hand. I turned as much as I could a shot a few bullets towards its largest eye. Green blood hit everyone but Zelda, who ducked behind Link. I slide out of the tentacles grasp landing on the floor with a thud.

"You okay?" I nodded at Link. "Finishing move!" He threw his master sword at the wounded eye. Splitting it in half while it died. It seemed like it froze like a statue.

"Is it dead?" Time too lighten the mood.

**Chapters might be this short from now on so... Sorry about that.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions or suggestions PM me.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Journal

(Samus)

"No no no! I failed you. I failed you!" I turned only to see Pit huddled over a pool of blood. "I should've been there! You can't fight!" His tears mixed into the blood.

"Pit it's okay." I landed my hand on his shoulder and he turned around. His once blue eyes turned scarlet red.

…

I bolted right up long with my breathing, which caught someone's attention or should I say some angels attention.

"You okay there?" He started down at me.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping. Not up there... wait! Is it still nighttime?" I turned my head side to side.

"Can't tell. It's way to dark for anyone to find out. I can't sleep either I got a nightmare. Like you did." Pit rested his chin upon his knees. "We've been here for a day and barely git anything done. I wonder how long it'll take to get out. I can't take it anymore."

"Don't worry we'll be out before you know it." I voice cracked a bit.

"That's what everyone else says." He closed his eyes. "See you in the morning." I closed my eyes and drifted into a happy dream.

…

(Zelda)

_I found this journal in a place we raided. Untouched. So yeah I thought I would write in it..._

_This "adventure" is scaring me to near death. I've look death in the eyes so many times in one day. At least people like me (exception of one person) are here to help me get through it. They are also stuck in this Demon Death Hole like me. _

_The person that I think is helping me the most is Pit. He's an angel. He's the person I said who wasn't like me. Even though his wings are to short... he's full of spirit and determination, and seems to be fine dealing with death all day._

_I'll write about the others later. This is my first journal entry so yeah I didn't know how much to put. Bye! And I'm Zelda by the way._

"Zel, we're leaving!" Pit shouted from the place that He and Samus shared. "You okay?" His footsteps got louder as he got closer.

"Fine. Uh... hey, Pit." I crossed my arms.

"Yeah." He turned around.

"When... do you think we'll get out?" I looked up into his blue eyes.

"I don't know but I do know we'll make it out. Alive." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Only the future will tell."

"If the future still exist. You can't even tell time down here!"

(Pit)

"Can you please let go of mg wings?" I asked a shaking Zelda. "It was a pebble I kicked." She signed with relief and let go. "Thanks."

"Why do I think everything's a cold blooded scaly soul?" Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

"You're not as innocent when you first came here."

"Oh, kinda obvious." She half smiled.

"I gotta headache so quiet!" Link wiped green blood off his "master" sword.

"You don't talk much do you?" I blurted out.

"No, and I'll like to keep it that way. For now."

**Sorry for the really long wait... been having bad days. I mean a lot of them.**

**Anyway... review, favorite, follow, and have any questions or suggestions PM me. Or if you want to be featured as a half-demon half-human... contact me! (I'll need it later) so here's what I need...**

**Name**

**Age (9-14)**

**Gender**

**Appearance**

**Bio (how they got there has to be included.)**

**Skills **

**And special abilities. (super powers don't count. More like how Pit can see demons kind of thing.)**

**(It's kinda a tradition for me to get something or someone's creation featured so yeah)**


	6. I've Had My Fair Share

(Time skip... 4 days since last chapter) (Samus)

"What was that thing?" Zelda gasped for air.

Pit shook his head. "Not a thing but a person. It didn't burn off a demon stench."

"He does have a point." Link said.

A gust of dust brushed past us with a voice of a little girl.

_Stop running. I won't hurt you._

Pit gasped, his gaze centimeters away head, his eyes widened not with shock but with joy.

The gust of dirt slowly reformed into a green headed girl. She shoved her hands in her green hoodie pockets and smiled.

"Finally... someone who's like me." She brushed the blond part of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." Pit became lost in thought. "Who are you?"

"Connor. Who's your crew here? Including you." Her green eyes meet my blue ones.

"Well,I'm Pit, the blond guy's Link, blond girl's Samus, and the other little kid is Zelda." Pit sheepishly smiled. "Wait... I sense demon in you." I gripped the butt of my gun.

"Half demon, and some of those acid shooting ones were following me. I would be concerned if I were you but I'm not you." With a snap of her finger she turned into specks of dust.

(Connor's POV)

They fight surprisingly well. Combining their inner and outer abilities to help one another, and Zelda's improved since day one when she'd run and hide, now she fights with her newfound magic. Though I see fear in each and every one of them. They fight and defend. I once tried to do that, but that ended up with me having a new colored streak in my hair.

"Hello? Are you still there?" Pit's voice invaded my mind.

"Yes." I answered.

I let the dust around me form my torso, arms, legs, and my head. All of them swirling together to get connected to the right pair. Extra bits formed into my signature outfit.

The green capped swordsman crossed his arms. "You never told us you could disappear into thin air!"

"Was it relevant to the topic?" Samus asked.

"Not really." Link murmured.

I stared digging through my messenger bag. "Oh, before I forget... here." I placed a scroll into Zelda's hand. She tried too open it. "You can't read it just yet. You'll know when you can."

"Aww... now it's dead weight. Thanks, anyway." She kept it clutched in her hands.

"No problem. Anyway, I've been sent here too help you escape. I know my way around this, I've had my fair share being stuck down here." I placed my hands on my hips. "How long have you been down here?"

"Five weeks. Depending if we came on a Monday and there's still time down here." Samus replied.

I twirled a thread from my hoodie around my thumb "There's still time. Days are way too long and nights are way too short. If you can tell."

Link smirked. "We can tell. We're not that dumb."

"Or maybe you are not them. Think of the possibilities." His smirk changed into a small frown. "As much as I would love too stay here and talk, we need too get out of here. A.s.a.p."

"You weren't lying." Zelda's turned her body away from dead monsters to me.

"Why would I be? I know how bad it is. I was raised by monsters. They didn't know what they were doing, they thought I'd help them. Ha! Tell me another joke." I gained a confuse look from Zelda.

**So sorry for a long update... I've so many problems right now. **

**I'd like to make a shout out to...**

**Creedgrl for the use of the wonderful Connor.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, and any questions PM me! **


End file.
